(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information transfer system for a moving object, which transfers the information between a predetermined spot and a moving object traveling on a route.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A system has hitherto been well-known which provides a receiving station in the vicinity of an intersection and transfers information regarding a car from a transmitter provided thereat to the receiving station by use of radio waves so that the receiving station receives the radio waves to discriminate the present location of the car. Recently, optical communication has been put to practical use positively in various fields. Optical communication, when it is possible to use such to transfer the information to a fixed position from the moving object, such as the car, is very convenient, so that the present invention has proposed an information transfer system usable for the above described purpose.